


Quand la Terre tourne, tu tournes avec elle

by MissKitty28



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Six Feet Under
Genre: Crossover
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Dawn Summers vient de perdre sa mère. Pendant que sa sœur et Willow s’occupent du nécessaire pour l’enterrement avec les frères Fisher, elle rencontre la cadette de la famille.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pour ceux qui connaissent, le titre est un clin d’œil au film « Le premier jour du reste de ta vie ».
> 
> Localisation : BTVS, saison 5, « Forever ». Six Feet Under, fin de saison 3, après que Claire se soit rendue au cimetière sur la tombe de son père.
> 
> Disclamer : Les séries et leurs personnages appartiennent respectivement à la WB, UPN, HBO et leurs créateurs Joss Whedon et Alan Ball. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écrits, c’est juste fait pour le plaisir.

Assise sur les marches de la maison Fisher, la jeune Dawn Summers avait le regard perdu dans le vide depuis plusieurs minutes. Un corbillard vert pomme venait de faire son irruption dans l'allée qui longeait la droite de la maison. Le regard perdu dans la contemplation de ses mains, elle sembla ne pas réaliser sa présence.

C'est quand une jeune femme rousse, qui venait d’en sortir, marcha en direction de la porte d'entrée, que son visage sembla s'animer à nouveau. Elle lui adressa un sourire poli lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, mais Claire Fisher réalisa à cet instant que des larmes étaient contenues au bord de ses yeux. Elle marqua un temps de pause dans son élan, sur le ponton de la maison. Arrêtée devant la grande porte de l’entrée, elle se mit à fouiller dans son sac. 

Revenant finalement sur ses pas, elle vint se positionner en bas des marches, près de la jeune brune, et lui tendit un mouchoir.  
« Pour... tu sais », continua Claire maladroitement.

Dawn s'en saisit, hochant légèrement la tête en signe de reconnaissance, mais se contenta de le froisser entre ses doigts.  
« Chouette voiture, » dit-elle finalement en adressant un mouvement de menton en direction du corbillard. Sa voix lui était apparue éraillée après avoir passé un long moment seule à essayer de contenir ses larmes.

« Rien de mieux pour passer pour une tarée, » répondit Claire sur un ton faussement indifférent, tentant de lui extorquer un sourire, ce qui fonctionna. 

« Je connais ça... »

« Le corbillard ? »

« Non, passer pour une tarée, » répondit Dawn dans un léger sourire triste. « Tu travailles ici aussi ? »

« C'est une entreprise familiale... mais non, je n'en fais pas partie. »

La jeune brune hocha la tête en signe d'entente, et laissa passer quelques secondes. Elle leva rapidement les yeux vers le ciel, et elles restèrent un moment à écouter le chant des quelques oiseaux qui se trouvaient dans les alentours.

« C’est presque indécent… » Devant la question silencieuse de Claire, qui avait penché la tête sur le côté, la jeune Summers poursuivit : « Ce beau soleil, les oiseaux qui chantent… » Elle baissa la tête. « Tant de rappels que la Terre continue à tourner… alors que je m’apprête à enterrer ma mère. Ca me fait à chaque fois un peu plus mal quand je le réalise… »

Claire afficha un air pensif, avant de décider de venir s'asseoir sur les marches, à côté d'elle.

« Et tu continueras à tourner avec Elle. »

« Il y a des moments où je me dis que je n’en ai pas envie, » répondit Dawn en reniflant légèrement.

Claire laissa passer un temps de pause. « La mort est difficile à accepter… Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, tu apprendras juste à faire avec. Faire son deuil ne veut pas dire qu’on oublie, elle te manquera toujours- mais tu finiras par accepter qu’elle n’est plus là. »

Dawn hocha légèrement la tête, silencieuse. « Tu as perdu quelqu’un ? »

« Mon père, » répondit Claire. Elles échangèrent un regard, avant de porter celui-ci au loin.

Seul le bruit des feuillages secoués par une légère brise vint troubler le silence qui les accompagnait désormais.

La Terre continuait de tourner avec elles.

 

FIN


End file.
